Liberal Socialist Party
Orange|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.liberalsocialistparty.gd|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Gaduridos|political parties = Political Parties of Gaduridos|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Liberal Socialist Party or LSP is a left-wing party that operates in the Federal Union of Gadurios which was founded in January 3982 by Jeremy Perez. It was formed due to socialists, social-democrats and liberal-socialists being displeased by how the incumbent ruling Social Democratic Party were ruling the nation, but still desired a socialistic party to lead the country. Many members of the Social Democratic Party along with other, formerly independent politicians formed the LSP as the answer to this. The party's social policies are liberal to libertarian whilst the parties economic stances are staunchly social-democratic and socialistic in nature, thus leading to the name "Liberal Socialist Party" being selected, with the colour orange also being seen as a blend between the yellow of liberalism and red of socialism. The party first contested in the 3982 general election but failed to make any significant electoral impact. However another election occurred a year later, with the party earning 64 seats, mostly due to more recognition in the nation. History The LSP was founded in January 3982 as a response to the lack of confidence in the ruling Social Democratic Party which had been strongly considered ineffective since coming into power. However many politicians within the nation still felt they were socialistic in nature of some capacity and didn't fit into any other party thus they formed the LSP, with Jeremy Perez being the most prominent of these early founders and subsequently made the party's first leader. The party first contested in the 3982 general election but failed to make any significant electoral impact. However another election occurred a year later, with the party earning 64 seats, mostly due to more recognition in the nation. This paled compared with other new parties breakthroughs however. Policies Economic Policy The party operates under a liberal socialist economic policy, opposing much privatization of key national industries such as schools. However the party accepts and supports privatization in some areas, taking more moderate stances in some cases. Military The party identifies as mostly centralist when it comes to military policy, opposing any nuclear or chemical weapons being used on any civilian areas but somewhat supporting moderate development and research into said weapons. The party states that it is "not afraid to take stern action when needed", with the party supporting "sensible defense of the country". The party endorses the use of more conventional military weaponry as opposed to more advanced warfare such as air strikes, with Jeremy Perez stating "a soldier with a gun can tell easier the difference between a civilian and an enemy to that of a bomb". Civil Rights The party is staunchly progressive and liberal with civil rights, strongly opposing any social conservatism. The party strongly supports LGBT rights and opposes any discrimination based on race, gender or sexual orientation. Healthcare The party supports strong nationalization of hospitals, mostly opposing the majority of privatization in healthcare. However the official party stance does not fully oppose privatization in healthcare although it still strongly supports strong regulation to filter out corruption or malpractice. The party also highly supports government funding for abortions and contraception with many in the party believing that they are necessities. Constitution The party proposes constitutional amendments such as the updating of the flag and re-naming of certain offices in the nation to become "more up to date with the rest of Terra". Law Enforcement The party supports the use of the death penalty for only the most serious of crimes and only if there is absolutely no doubt regarding the case. The party also endorses mandatory work inside of prisons unless some criminals are suffering from certain physical or severe mental issues, taking a case by case basis for whether certain prisoners work. The party strongly opposes the idea of voluntary paid work in prisons. Education Improving education in the nation is one of the party's key aims, striving to make it much fairer upon the students. The party completely opposes private and religious schools, maintaining that all schools should teach to the exact same standard and curriculum. However the party supports homeschooling on the condition that the student in question wants it and that they are being taught the same curriculum as in state schools. The party also supports free universities with the subsidization of all tuition fees being a key party policy. Foreign Policy The party takes a moderately isolationist stance towards foreign policy, strongly opposing diplomatic immunity or "over excessive" foreign aid. However the party takes a moderate stance regarding immigration, supporting most migrants being allowed to reside within the nation on conditions such as knowing either Luthorian language well and not having any criminal records. Welfare Fairer and "more helpful" welfare and support to the people is one of the party's founding principles, with the party taking a mostly populist stance towards welfare. Religion The party's strong secular stance is one of the strongest links each party member has, strongly supporting strong separation between church and state. The party is firmly against having a national religion or any religious schools. Science & Technology The party maintains that scientific research and knowledge is "important to the interests of Gaduridos and Terra alike" and supports nationalized research into important fields such as space exploration, although the party also supports contracting with private companies into scientific research on the conditions that it be to primarily serve the interests of the people as opposed to solely corporate interest. Eccology The party supports animal rights but does not wish to outright ban the killing of animals. Traditionally ecology is one of the main issues on which the party is split upon. However officially the party takes a moderate stance to ecology not pandering to either extremes. The party is also strongly against whaling, branding it inhumane and cruel. Party Leadership Parliamentary Here is a comprehensive list of parliamentary leaders of the Liberal Socialist Party, and also deputy parliamentary leaders. The party originated without a deputy party leader, however in 3985 it was decided that it would be necessary to have one to take pressure off the party leader, and in case the party leader suddenly became unable to lead the party. Presidential Here is a comprehensive list of Presidential candidates of the Liberal Socialist Party. Electoral History